


A Witch of Her Own

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween reminds Anya of what she most desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Witch of Her Own  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Anya  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Halloween reminds Anya of what she most desires.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word cauldron on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“I’m a witch.” The little blonde hair girl proclaimed proudly as she held out her cauldron for all to see.

“Yes. You are. I can see that.” Anya nodded her head in agreement. She dropped a few extra pieces of candy in the little girl’s cauldron.

She watched them walk away with a sigh of longing.

Anya risked a quick glance at Giles as she closed the door behind them.

He knew exactly what was on his wife’s mind. “Are you sure this is what you want, Anya?”

She nodded her head vehemently. “Yes, it is, Rupert. More than anything.”


End file.
